


Love is a Search for Completion

by defencelouis (loubellies)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, there's a mention of Louis rubbing Harry's hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubellies/pseuds/defencelouis
Summary: Harry is trying to read his book before bed, Louis has other ideas.Based on the interview Harry did for SiriusXM where they asked what he did before bed.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Love is a Search for Completion

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in literal years so bear with me here. Also the end is kind of cheesy, you’ve been warned. 
> 
> Title is a quote from the book _The Course of Love_ by Alain De Botton

A soft sigh, a page turn. Louis drops his head back against the headboard, his book resting on his chest. He’s been struggling to focus on the pages since Harry decided to join him, sashaying in here all soft and giggly. He had given Louis a quick peck, peeling his designer sweater off over his head. It had caused his hair to go wild like it did when Louis pulled on it, or when Harry himself pulled it in frustration. Louis’ stomach had filled with butterflies and now he can’t get through chapter 7, he can barely sit still. 

Harry turns the page in his book, making soft thoughtful noises as he digests the ideas on the pages. Louis’ eyes drag down his figure; soft, freshly washed hair, his lip sucked into his mouth as he unknowingly chews the skin, his right index finger brushing the edge of the page, his soft breathing, his feet rubbing softly against the sheets. After peeling off his sweater he had dug out an old t-shirt, some soft sweatpants, and wrapped himself in his favorite purple robe. He always looked so beautiful and soft right before bed, it was overwhelming. 

Louis takes a deep breath, his stomach whooshing when Harry makes eye contact and smiles. His eyes drop back to the book, blissfully unaware of how Louis’ throat feels like it’s closing. Louis looks back up at the ceiling, trying to collect himself but he can feel the heat radiating from Harry, his fingers feeling more and more restless. Louis takes three breathes to try to calm down, but before he knows it he’s reaching for Harry’s wrist and bringing Harry’s fingers to his lips. He kisses each knuckle, the front of his hand, the palm. Harry doesn’t even flinch, hooking his thumb into Louis’ mouth and pressing down on his tongue. The moan Louis lets out is a complete accident. He hadn’t realized how much he was desperate for it until he had something in his mouth. 

Louis sucks on Harry’s thumb, laving his tongue along the sides and sucking softly. Harry awkwardly turns the page with one hand, pulling his thumb from Louis’ mouth and pats his cheek. Louis sighs, leaning his head back again praying that will be enough. 

It’s never enough. 

Louis feels even more overwhelmed and horny now, practically shaking with it. He rolls onto his side, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck. Harry smirks, “honey, I’m reading.” 

“You can read later.”

“This is a good part,”

Louis groans, throwing his thigh over Harry’s waist and grinding his hard-on into Harry’s hip. 

“Alain’s talking about how your story isn’t defined by how you met but rather what’s happened since you met-“

Louis doesn’t hear the rest because he’s pushing Harry’s T-shirt up and kissing his soft, toned belly. Nosing his way down Harry’s body until he’s between his thighs, thumbs hooked into his sweatpants. Harry peaks over his book, his facade breaking slightly. His eyes quickly go back to the page, however, ignoring Louis’ huff of annoyance. He starts pulling Harry’s pants down, unsurprised by the lack of underwear. Louis can probably count on two hands the amount of times Harry’s worn underwear, one of them involving a very pretty pair of lace panties. Harry lifts his bum to help out, mumbling something about his book to himself. Louis nuzzles Harry’s thighs, the neat patch of hair above his cock. When Louis gets his hand around the base of it Harry’s already halfway hard. He spends a moment laving his tongue along the tip, tasting the precum starting to drip from Harry’s slit. He barely grazes his teeth along the most sensitive part, underneath the head. Harry moans softly, turning a page in his book. 

Louis swallows Harry down then, looking up through his eyelashes for any other reactions.  
“Alain says that the start of a relationship gets too much attention, how the beginning has nothing to do with a love story. It doesn’t begin until we’ve promised to hold and be held forever. So lucky for me our love story didn’t begin when I pissed on you in the bathroom,” Harry’s voice going breathy towards the end as Louis bobs his head. He swallows around Harry’s cock, throat working against the sensitive head. Louis sneaks his hand between Harry’s legs and rubs his thumb over his balls, cupping them and rolling them in his hand. 

“Mm. Love is about our weaknesses, how we complete each other. Love that, _fuck_.” 

Harry tilts his head back, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat. He looks back down at his book and continues reading. Louis’ sweating now, his shirt sticking to his back as he works his mouth over Harry. His dick is hard in his sweatpants, desperate for something. There’s something about this though, Harry ignoring him and making him work for the smallest sounds, it’s really doing it for him. He’s throbbing but he’s not focused on that, he’s focused completely on doing everything he can to get Harry’s attention. He swallows Harry down again, gagging when his enthusiasm is a little much. Harry’s fingers flex where they hold the book, knuckles white. Louis brushes his finger over Harry’s hole, moaning around his cock when Harry lets out a groan. 

Harry’s thighs twitch, his back arching slightly when Louis pulls off to jerk him quickly, thumb digging into his slit with each upward pull. Louis bites into Harry’s hip, pulling the skin between his teeth and sucking hard. Harry’s leg jerks then, his book dropping to his chest. 

“Baby,” Louis flutters his eyelashes, “fuck, want your mouth.” 

Louis whines and sucks Harry down again, loving the attention. Harry groans, his fingers brushing through Louis’ hair and gripping hard. He thrusts his hips, gagging Louis when he hits the back of his throat. Louis’ fingers dig into Harry’s hips, tears forming in his eyes. 

“You’re so impatient, always need what you want immediately,” Harry thrusts again, smirking when Louis’ eyes roll back, “can’t even wait for a few minutes.”

Louis’ hips grind into the bed, rolling in time with Harry’s thrusts. Louis’ whining, spit and precum sliding down his chin and covering his fingers around the base of Harry’s cock. He can feel Harry’s cock getting thicker in his mouth, a sign that he’s close. Louis scratches down Harry’s stomach, reaching down to massage his balls, squeezing gently. Harry pulls harder at Louis’ hair, his abs quivering at Louis’ efforts. Louis can feel the orgasm peaking in his stomach, his grinding off rhythm. 

“Fuck, so close,” Harry groans, “The things you do to me, christ. Look at you, you’re so gorgeous like this.” 

Louis whimpers, hips stuttering against the bed as he cums. His vision whites out, nails digging into Harry’s thighs as Harry groans pushing Louis down on his cock as he spills into his throat. Louis feels himself floating, lack of oxygen getting to his brain as he struggles to breathe post-orgasm with Harry’s dick in his throat. 

Harry lets go of his hair, letting Louis pull off and lay his head on Harry’s hip. Harry groans brushing his fingers through Louis’ fringe gently, “so pretty.” 

Louis smiles up at him, crawling up his body and wiping his hand across his mouth so he can drop a kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry smiles against his mouth and pinches his nipple through his t-shirt, “I love you.”

“I love you. Our love story is the best because we’ve been through it all and we’re still here.”

Harry giggles, “You could even say that we made it.”


End file.
